


【綠赤．高赤】旅行日記

by syelleangle



Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 成年人設定
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167





	1. 全世界都必須知道的一件事

2017/8/27

高尾：怎麼辦？要死了

降旗：？？？

高尾：我得了「赤司不足」的病

降旗：那個……你還能病得更重嗎？說真的，看著便覺得心累

高尾：危急的那一種

降旗：但你去醫院掛號只會讓你死得更快，綠間君的心眼有多小你又不是不知道

高尾：膽子很大嘛，以前你可不會說這種話

降旗：你以為這個對話重覆展開了多少遍？你的「赤司不足」症候群每三個月便發作一次，然後就會去抓一次綠間君的姦情，每次那位都會被赤司愉快地調戲回去，接著你就會遭報應，我都快看厭這個方程式了

高尾：赤司又沒有說什麼

降旗：別傻了，那是因為他把綠間君的吃醋當作每月一事來辦，寫作吵架，讀作情趣

高尾：我還是覺得你以前一說起赤司便抖成石灰粉的模樣比較好相處

降旗：怪你咯

※

2017/9/1

高尾：怎麼辦？要死了

降旗：這回又怎麼了？

高尾：我做了一件不得了的事情

降旗：你把赤司怎麼啦？

高尾：重點不是我把他怎麼了，而是我在誰的面前把他怎麼了

降旗：他們約會時你湊什麼熱鬧？綠間君到目前為止都沒有找人暗殺你完全是因為他氣量大

高尾：不對，那是因為赤司沒讓他動手

降旗：我不想聽你說話了

高尾：慢著慢著，先聽我說，這真的是大事件！

高尾：我邀請赤司去旅行！

高尾：他答應了！

高尾：就在小真面前！

降旗：你怎麼還活著呀？

高尾：我命大！

降旗：跟綠間君學一句話：去死

※

赤司：中午的事你知道了嗎？

降旗：應該問還有誰不知道

赤司：其實也不是什麼值得高興的事，他被上司發配邊疆塞進旅遊書編輯部門了

降旗：噢……不能回去新聞版了嗎？

赤司：上個月議員秘書的報道雖然登了榜首，但有一點後遺症，我本來想著要不要幫幫他的，但高尾拒絕了

降旗：反正旅遊書部門也挺適合他，就是工作比起新聞部悶了一點兒

赤司：外出散散心也好

降旗：那你是為什麼答應他了？

赤司：巡視業務

降旗：你在那邊有公司

赤司：快了

降旗：……喔，我懂了

赤司：別把我想得有多好

降旗：嗯哼

赤司：一間會把精采報道當成醜聞的新聞社沒有繼續存在的必要

降旗：嗯哼

赤司：買回來後重整業務會更有效益

降旗：嗯哼

赤司：再哼下去我就連你的學校都買下來

降旗：不！

赤司：？

降旗：我得為校長的禿頭著想，要知道上面只剩下三根毛

赤司：真可憐

降旗：而且我也要為綠間君的心臟著想

赤司：他好好的，沒什麼大礙

降旗：不，他總有一天會因為赤司你的護短過度而妒忌到發神經

赤司：所以我需要多給他鍛鍊的機會

降旗：你的愛情表達方式真的很有趣

赤司：對你來說有利無害

降旗：我知道，所以高尾那傢伙才會樂瘋了，作孽

赤司：放心，我沒有拯救世界的打算

降旗：比起那個，因為旅行的關係你們都要請假才是導致世界被毀滅的主因吧

赤司：沒那麼誇張，請一星期的假公司是不會倒的

降旗：我指綠間君，他家醫院在這段期間不是很忙嗎？

赤司：高尾可沒有邀請他

降旗：他一定會偷偷跟去的

赤司：那就讓他演一回七夕

降旗：怎麼演？織女都被喜鵲搶走了

赤司：錯，這回高尾才是牛郎

降旗：那綠間君是什麼？

赤司：牛郎家裡的牛

降旗：好吧，果然談戀愛會令人智商下線

赤司：……我還是把你的學校買下來好了

降旗：……我們還是不要深究誰的智商下線比較好

赤司：我沒有意見

降旗：那好，我要上課了，別忘了買土產

赤司：我只負責付錢

降旗：……別忘了買土產

赤司：我會提醒他買土產

降旗：謝了

※


	2. 只有一件事不想讓他知道

2017/9/5

綠間：你知道那件事嗎？

畫面上出現這個對話框的時候，降旗光樹立刻把滑鼠甩了出去，要不是地上鋪了地毯，險些便沒了三百塊錢。

降旗：如果你指的是旅行的話，我知道

來了來了，小三勾引人夫偷情後，正牌男友終於上場了——降旗腦袋裡的小人活靈活現地上演了一場八點檔大戲，而且他能用生命保證，綠間真太郎這輩子的溫柔和耐性已經在赤司身上全部透支，對於「小三」高尾和「以朋友之名老是霸佔著赤司注意力的朋友」降旗，基本上有什麼好臉色。

綠間：你會去嗎？

降旗：應該不會，赤司君也沒有叫我去

綠間：他為什麼不叫你去？

降旗：我想你得去問問看

綠間：那你想不想去なのだよ？

降旗：呃……不想

綠間：你為什麼不想去？

降旗的手指在鍵盤上頓了頓，總算搞明白眼前這情況的正確名稱：「鬼打牆」，以及為什麼赤司總是覺得逗弄綠間很好玩了——戀愛中的傲嬌男人只會不斷加重當中「矛盾」的比例，跟日常面目的反差萌……太強大了，好想逗逗看。

降旗：綠間君，我想如果你去的話，赤司也會很高興的

綠間：我不想讓他高興なのだよ

降旗：這個……我明白。但是我不想當電燈泡

這是大實話，高尾難得有跟赤司二人獨處的時光，就算是假的也想扮演一下情侶Play吧？降旗可不想看著一個友人像隻蜜蜂一樣繞著赤司團團轉，看著心累。

綠間：電燈泡？誰和誰的電燈泡？

如果回答說是赤司和高尾的會不會被殺？降旗抱著挑戰難關的心情打下正確答案，結果……綠間回了一個舉中指的表情符號。

挑戰者本人頓時有種風中凌亂的錯覺。他真的想要跳進去屏幕看看對面那人是怎麼了，就算是因為談戀愛而腦袋變得不正常，赤司口中的綠間君也是從來不說髒話和比中指的！——不過，也有可能是赤司不自覺美化了綠間君？但是畫風真的不對耶，綠間真太郎不應該是會比中指……

綠間：抱歉，剛才我的貓亂碰鍵盤なのだよ

好吧……確認身份，那的確是綠間真太郎沒錯。

第一，貓不會敲鍵盤。

第二，這種掩耳盜鈴的台詞只有傲嬌才能說得出口。

第三，綠間根本沒有養貓，因為受不了貓毛。

綠間：我出錢請你過去，如何？

降旗：說真的，要做到這個地步不如你自己親自過去吧，赤司一看見我就知道你在背後做了手腳，降旗：知道這一點的話，赤司也會高興，你的計劃便失敗了

綠間：不行，我不會讓他有機會當面調戲我吃醋

等等！這是承認了他在吃醋嗎？降旗當機立斷，馬上截圖保存下來。他一直有在儲存這些綠間君來找他討論的對話內容，特別的部份要加上星星，整理好一年的份量後弄成外表美觀的小冊子送給赤司，便是他今年準備的生日禮物。

※


	3. 高尾的願望清單

作者：高尾和成

評價：降旗光樹

一、起飛前，繞著赤司的肩膀自拍

——上飛機後關手機是常識，請不要在綠間君動手之前害死自己。

二、同住一室，在赤司之後洗澡

——首先，你得找一間有霧玻璃的酒店浴室……還有，小心噴鼻血

三、雙人背影自拍，表現沒有太大身高差的萌點

——現在流行巨大身高差啊……不過這招應該對赤司有效

四、共享冰淇淋，你一口我一口的間接接吻

——赤司有輕微潔癖呢，沒問題嗎？

五、共乘摩天輪

——你想幹嘛？下來！

六、拍攝赤司睡顏照

——你確定你可以活到帶相片回來？

七、用高赤相片洗版一星期

——不止是綠間君，你會收到其他人寄來的刀片

八、去天體海灘游泳

——你帶他去澡堂走一趟就可以達到目的，何必讓其他人大飽眼福？

九、帶著赤司橫掃大街小巷，體驗土豪購買力

——刷卡的又不是你，想想得搬多少東西吧

十、做盡小真想做的所有事情

——其實這些是你偷看綠間的計劃書寫出來的？

綠間：降旗光樹你為什麼這麼了解赤司？？

綠間：第二條你哪來的經驗？

綠間：第四和第五條你也試過？

綠間：第六和第八條你已經看了嗎？

綠間：最後一條你怎麼知道我有寫計劃書？

降旗：……

降旗光樹，秒速下線。

※


	4. 有一種人你恨不得讓他馬上消失

2017/9/6

綠間：上回的事你考慮得怎樣？

降旗：考慮過了，抱歉

綠間：什麼意思？

降旗：我辦不到

綠間：你們三個人去旅行有什麼問題？

降旗：問題是我不是赤司想要的第三人

綠間：你怎麼可能知道赤司在想什麼？

降旗：我知道

綠間：？

降旗：因為他剛剛跟我說，綠間來邀你的話千萬不要答應

綠間：……

降旗：我反倒是想知道你為什麼認為能瞞得過赤司

綠間：閉嘴なのだよ，你不去的話，高尾會佔赤司便宜的

降旗：赤司不想的話，他也沒什麼便宜好佔的

綠間：……

降旗：我還以為你會說「要是他不想的話幹嘛要你去」

綠間：才不會說なのだよ

降旗：所以我有點失望

綠間：你被高尾的人格附身了？

降旗：不是，因為赤司剛剛也說「不用對你太客氣，那個人囉嗦起來是沒完沒了的」，而我得來不易的遊戲時間已經被你用掉一半

綠間：……我不求別的，只要拍照時是三個人而不是兩個人臉貼臉自拍就行，你的機票錢我會負責

降旗：赤司授意我拒絕你，要是我違背他的意思，後果你也能一併負責？

降旗：而且拍照這種事你帶去沒用

綠間：什麼意思？

降旗：我是路人甲，就算拍了也會自動變路人臉，你只會看見你最愛的男人和你最討厭的男人狀似親密的照片

綠間：滾！

※

降旗：任務完成

赤司：很好

降旗：我沒想到激將法會有用

赤司：護士長剛剛告訴我他把實習醫生們罵了一頓，所以看來你是成功了

降旗：在我看來，是成功過頭

赤司：怎樣說：

降旗：我花了十年時間才讓綠間對我放下戒心，現在你一個激將法就讓我從路人升級到敵人

赤司：不行嗎？

降旗：沒……就是以後不能悠閒吃花生了

赤司：那樣高尾可能會高興一點吧

降旗：……你到底怎麼了？說話方式越來越像高尾，以前你都不會這樣調侃別人

赤司：你可以用來跟綠間報告，就說「赤司沾了太多高尾的口水，說話方式越來越像他」

降旗：會死，我絕對會死

赤司：乖，聽話

降旗：畫風不對！你到底怎麼了，我又為什麼得聽你的？

赤司：你一向都聽我的

降旗：那是因為我們是朋友！

赤司：你是我的朋友，所以請幫忙傳話

降旗：我跟你當朋友就是為了看著你們秀恩愛？

赤司：我們會當朋友就是因為我在秀恩愛

降旗：等一下，你知道秀恩愛的人會死得早這句話嗎？

赤司：知道，可這是單身狗才說的話

降旗：去死！

赤司：……你什麼時候吃了綠間的口水？

降旗在電腦屏幕的另一端抱頭尖叫，不要說這種可怕的話！

下一秒，他抓起手機接通這次事件的始作俑者，「警告你，不要再讓赤司君吃你的口水了！」

接電話的高尾和成一臉驚訝，他什麼時候有過這種好待遇了？「等等，我什麼時候吃過了而我居然不知道？」那可是畢生難忘的回憶，不可能忘記的。

「我哪知道，這是赤司親口說的。」降旗手指趴著頭髮，努力讓自己的腦袋冷靜下來，絕不能被秀恩愛的情侶搞壞了腦子，絕對不行，那可是單身狗的惡夢啊！

高尾在電話那頭笑得好不開心，「嗯，很好wwww」

「別告訴我你不知道自己就是上去拉仇恨值的，綠間君絕對會給你寄刀片。」

「啊啦，那時候我都已經上飛機了。」

他是上了飛機，然後留在地上的自己就會被綠間君抓住逼供——如果這就是赤司的目的，那麼他成功了——降旗光樹是一枚成功的炮灰。「我快要看膩了你們的行動模式，你什麼時候才會移情別戀？」

然而，對方的回覆差點讓他氣白了頭髮，「短短一星期裡你已經問過我兩次，有什麼居心？」老天爺，他是直的，而且跟赤司一直保持著純潔到不能再純潔的友情關係——那個鍋子裡的水已經夠混亂，不要把他強行塞進去！

降旗懷著難以言喻的憤怒狠狠地敲打鍵盤，「我已經從『路人甲』升級到『有名字的吐糟役』，你還想怎麼樣？」

說真的，現在他還記得，高尾和成在他面前讓赤司出櫃時是怎樣說的，他說：「不要愛上赤司喔。」不要愛上、不能愛上、愛上會有不好的後果——這三個衍生意思多年來一再重覆，聽得降旗耳朵起繭，也起了應有的效果——不用擔心，不是反向作用，而是堅定地保持著直男內心。

要是愛上赤司的人都會變成高尾、綠間那個神經兮兮、一天到晚都在猜測赤司心意的笨蛋，降旗寧願當個路人甲。然而，事情在赤司征十郎的控制下總會走到令人意想不到的方向。

當然，不是拐彎的意思。

「哈哈，吐糟役嗎，可憐的小真，他現在都沒有機會吐糟赤司了，因為那個人被你訓練得百毒不侵。」調笑了幾句，高尾依舊賊心不死，「說真的，你要是喜歡上他，我就可以放棄了。」

「這什麼歪理？從來沒有看過像你這麼招搖的第三者。」降旗意志堅定，不會輕易被迷惑，但如果多個人喜歡就可放棄，那他很樂意去找那個人選。

「我就是不想讓他們太過順利，赤司把這些當情趣，小真當成是挑戰任務打大魔王，要是沒有人當中間的小BOSS，那多沒趣呀。」高尾的語氣起起伏伏，聽起來是像唱歌，一首歌詞不那麼順遂的情歌，但顯然不是降旗喜歡聽的那一種，太忐忑。

「少來，我只想當他的朋友。」

「為什麼？」高尾的聲音聽起來有點楊悶，但降旗當了那麼多年的「朋友」，聽懂了他話裡的躊躇。因為喜愛赤司的人眼中，那個人值得所有人的喜歡，所以乍一聽見自己只想當朋友，那就怎樣聽都彆扭了。

可是，他也是有正當理由的。

應該說，在一和零、愛與不愛之間，他選了一個自己最想待的地方。

「比起當家人、戀人、恩人，只有當他的朋友才會讓我安心，所以我只想當他的朋友。」

道不同不相為謀，相比高尾想要的剎那光芒，或許降旗試圖在赤司身上我到的，更接近綠間那邊多一點。

而這一點，對已經深陷在其中的人來說，想必是永遠都瞭解不了吧。

「……你是不貪心的人，真好。」

沒錯，貪心便會想搞事情，不貪心便不會作死，所以你還是趕快放棄比較好。

降旗在心裡默默想道。

※


End file.
